Was It Always Meant to Be?
by DarkenedAngel365
Summary: After Nikki and John broke up, Nikki fell into the arms, or bed, of a certain Shield member who secretly had been crushing on her for quite a while. After months of sneaking around, Nikki disappears from the backstage scene and Seth begins to ask questions to Brie, not knowing she already knows of his little miracle Nikki hasn't told him about yet. Horrible summary, better one in!
1. Chapter 1

**New Story! I know it's been a while but I wanted to do a new story and try and update for you guys! I missed you all! It took me to flip a coin to decide which diva I wanted to use for this story and I decided to use Nikki Bella, since I LOVE her and Seth together =) **

**Please review, but be nice. I'm rusty at this =)**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT.**

**Story: After a rough break up with John, Nikki feels like she needs to get out and let loose. After a wild night with her sister and her close friends, she wakes up in the bed of Shield member, Seth Rollins. When they wake and realize what had happened, they agree to never speak of it again...until it keeps happening. Whenever they needed a release, they would always be running to each other, at the arena or the hotel. A few months go by and Seth begins to realize he isn't seeing Nikki anymore, in the ring or backstage anywhere and he can't seem to get a hold of her. What happens when she drops a bombshell that can change their lives forever? **

**(Yes I know another pregnancy story, but forgive me, I love babies!) **

_Seth's POV_

As the guys and I were walking back to the car to head back to the hotel after Raw, I was just dressed in sweat pants and a black T Shirt, just mindlessly bantering back and forth, we past the divas locker room and one minute I was laughing, the next I was feeling upset because I hadn't seen a high or hair of the one Bella twin that had captured his heart without even realizing it, Nicole. He hadn't seen Nikki in about 6 months and damn did he miss her. The random text messages telling him to stay in his room tonight because she would be visiting, in those lovely high heels he loved seeing her in and the tight dresses she always wore. Damn, he really did miss her. Her sister Brie had just happened to be walking out of the locker room with Nattie as they walked by, he couldn't stand it anymore, he needed to see Nicole. "Guys, I'll catch up alright. I gotta talk to someone real quick." Dean and Roman nodded and walked off. I took a deep breath before going after Brie and Nattie. "Hey Brie," Her and Nattie stopped and turned, shocked to see Seth approaching them. "Don't worry, not causing havoc right now, I just need to talk to you Brie. Please." She looked hesitant at first before sighing and nodding to Nattie. Nattie nodded back and walked off, probably to meet TJ to go back to the hotel. Brie led the way to a set of crates and they both sat on one.

"What's up Seth?" Brie asked, speaking for the first time since he approached her.

"Have you talked to or seen Nicole? I noticed she hasn't been here in months." Trying to be discrete, not knowing if Nikki had told Brie about their encounters or not.

"Of course I have Seth, she's my sister. I know these things. Why?" She asked, smirking.

He smiled, "Just curious, she hasn't been around so I was wondering. Is she okay? Is she out on an injury no one knows about?"

"Kind of, something like that. Do you want me to have her call you?" He shot his head up shocked she asked him that. "I do know what happened with you guys Seth, she had no choice but to explain after I saw her leave with you the first time. I'll call her and tell her to call you because you're worried, okay?"

"Thank you Brie, I would appreciate that." She smiled before he jumped down and helped her down and she grabbed her back before leaving the arena. He followed not too far behind and met up with the guys before heading to the hotel, hoping Brie really would talk to Nikki and he would hear from Nikki soon.

_Nikki's POV_

I was lounging around the back yard of my house in San Diego, wearing yoga pants and an over sized T Shirt I had found in my luggage a few months back, keeping it knowing it was Seth's, taking a break from cleaning to let Josie out and run around for a little bit. Since I was home I figured I would keep her for Brie and Bryan while they were on the road instead of sending her to Phoenix with our mom. It was around 2pm and so far I had cleaned the bathroom, living room and kitchen, only the 3 bedrooms left. I hear my phone ring from the kitchen so I called Josie and we went back inside were I grabbed my phone and answered as I slide the glass door shut and locked it. "Hey Breezy." I greeted my sister.

"Hey Coco, what's up?" she said, sounding out of breath a bit.

"Not much, just came back inside with Josie and was about to start cleaning the bedrooms. What about you?" I took a seat at the breakfast bar before smiling down at Josie and petting her on the head.

"Just left the gym with Bryan, you are actually cleaning your house? Yourself?" She asked, seeming shocked.

"Shut up Brie, you know I've become more independent since me and John broke up and I got my own house." I told her, knowing we are both still getting used to me not being as materialistic as I used to be.

"I know, I'm just kidding Nicole." I hear her smile as I heard a door shut, figuring her and Bryan just got into the car. "So guess what happened yesterday? You're not going to believe it."

"Probably not, so spill."

"Seth stopped me as I was leaving last night." Nikki's jaw dropped and her heart raced. "He asked how you were and if you were injured that's why you were gone. Nicole, you have to tell him, you can't keep hiding this, he needs to know you're having his baby." Nikki knew that this was going to happen and she was going to have to see Seth at some point and spill the beans.

**First Chapter finished!**

**Review please, but remember to please be nice =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING OTHER THEN THE PLOT!**

_Nikki's POV_

I released the breath I didn't know I was holding before setting my hand on my stretched out belly before leaning my the breakfast bar with my hand on my forehead, "I know Brie, but I don't want to feel like I'm trapping him or forcing this on him. That's why I left."

"I understand Nikki, but you need to understand that you both like each other, and that this can't remain a secret. Someone is going to find out and it's going to get back to Seth and he'll be more upset you didn't tell him and someone else did. This is not only you're little girl but his too Nikki. He'll love her and you too, if you let him. I know it's fast from John but face it, since when have you ever gone slow?" Brie and Nikki laughed.

Nikki sighed again, "Alright, I'll call him."

"Okay good, I love you Coco."

"I love you too Breezy, thank you." They hung up and Nikki grabbed a glass of water before walking up to the other bedroom that was soon going to be a nursery, as soon as she could find someone to help her since she can't lift a lot of inhale pain fumes. Her and Josie sat on the nice white carpet and took a deep breath before taking her phone out "You want to call him for me Jojo? No?" I smiled and pet her before dialing his number.

When it started ringing I debated on hanging up and forgetting this, but before I had the chance, "Hello?"

I sucked up my pride "Hi Seth, it's Nikki."

He was silent "Oh wow, hi Nik." I heard him move and close a door, must be to his own room. "I've missed you. How are you? Are you alright?" He sounded concerned and that made me feel awful.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Look we need to talk, when do you guys have some time off? I know Brie will be back here tomorrow with Bryan but I didn't know if it was different for you guys."

"Yeah we don't have any house shows until Saturday, so we are free until Friday night. Why?"

"Could you possibly come here and see me?" I blurted out, feeling like I was going to throw up.

"to San Diego? What's wrong?" There goes that worried tone again.

"Nothing Seth, I just need to tell you something that I can't over the phone." I felt the bile in my throat, getting nervous.

"Um, sure. I can come out. I'll fly out tomorrow morning. I think the flight Brie got tonight is booked so I'll have to get an early morning one"

"Sure, just texted me the info and I'll pick you up if you want or just take a cab, but either way let me know." We agreed and hung up the phone as I swallowed my stomach in my throat and took a deep breath. "It's now or never Jojo, time for Seth to find out."

_Seth's POV_

I walked back out of my room and into the living room of our suite where Dean and Roman sat sprawled on the couch. I took a seat in the chair in the corner and started scrolling through twitter. "What's up dude? Who was that?" Roman asked, turning his attention to me when the show went on commercial.

"It was, um Nikki." I said, not looking up at them.

"Nikki? As in Nikki Bella?" Dean asked, clarifying. I nod my head at them. The news about the secret hook ups came as a surprise to them both but I had no choice to tell them when they cornered me demanding why I was sneaking off all the time and always smelled of her perfume, Heavenly by Victoria's Secret. They were surprised but eventually they let it go, until she disappeared, they were also curious to what happened to her.

"Yeah she wants me to come out and see her on our days off this week. I'm going to go stay with her until Friday night. I bought my ticket and I have to be at the airport by 6 to be on the plane 7:30 and I will be in San Diego by 11."

Roman and Dean nodded in approval. "Why do you think she's been gone? Jojo's been asking for her too" Roman laughed, talking about his daughter. Jojo has loved Nikki since Roman first brought her to Raw so whenever she comes now she has to see her. Me and Dean smile at the thought of Jojo.

"I don't know, maybe she got hurt and she doesn't want anyone to know about it besides Brie and Bryan." I shrug. We stop talking about it and just hang out for the day until we have to leave to film Smackdown!

After we finished Smackdown, I went back to the hotel while Roman and Dean went out to see some of the bars around town. I got packed up and made sure I had everything so I wasn't scrambling in the morning and watched a bit of TV before checking my alarm and passing out.

I woke up at 5:30 and took a quick shower before putting sweats on and heading off for the airport.

I arrived in San Diego at around 10:45. I got my luggage and went off and started looking for Nikki, assuming she was picking me up. I spotted one Bella twin and you couldn't tell which it was until you got closer and then I noticed it was Brie. "Hey Brie, what's up?"

"Hey, I know I wasn't the twin you expected but Nik's at home with Bryan. He's helping her with some stuff so I offered to come get you so she'd get that done. You got everything?"

"Yupp." I nodded and we headed out to her car and headed to Nikki's.

As we got closer to her home, I got nervous and couldn't figure out why. "Hey Seth, I just have to tell you something and you have to make a promise to me."

"Alright, what's up?" I asked, confused.

"When Nikki tells you, or shows you, you need to promise me you will not walk away from her and you will be there for her. You don't have to be with her like that but you need to be there for her. Promise me." As we pulled in her driveway.

"I promise Brie." I told her as we unloaded my stuff. Bryan walked out of the house and approached them.

"Hey Seth," Bryan said, shaking my hand "How was the flight?"

"It wasn't so bad, felt so long." As we started heading for the house.

We walked in and I set my stuff down next to the couch and looked around. "Nikki's upstairs waiting for you. It's the second door on the right."

"Oh okay" I headed upstairs and went to were Bryan said she was. When I got to the room, I knocked first just in case it was her bedroom.

"Seth?" I heard her say from inside the room.

"Yeah, it's me. Is it safe to come in?" I heard her say yes and I opened the door to the biggest surprise of my life. She turned to look at me and she had a scared look on her face as she put a hand on her belly.

"Hi Seth, before you say anything I am so sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I had to take time to process this and figure out what I was going to do and finish getting settled and figure out a way to tell you that.." Her mouth was open like she wanted to say it, but couldn't get the words out, until she did and my heart dropped, "I'm pregnant."

**( wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom / neth-pregnancynikkioutfit1 / set? id=149705690)** I felt like I was frozen in my spot. I looked her over from head to toe. She looked amazing before but now she looked even more beautiful with her baby belly. I looked around the room and saw it had a nice white carpet and the walls had a fresh coat of pink paint. "Bryan did it since I can't be inhaling to many fumes of the paint, that's why Brie went to get you." She smiled. "Seth, please say something. I feel like I'm going to throw up I am so nervous."

"I don't know what to say, what are we going to do Nik?" I said, running a hand through my hair. This why Brie made me promise I wouldn't run away, even though I wouldn't, ever dream of it.

"We?" Nikki asked, surprised.

"You didn't think I was going to let you do this alone did you?" I smile. A smile grew on her face and she wrapped me in a huge hug. I hugged her back and even though it's going to take a while to figure everything out, from how to raise a baby with our careers to our own relationship, I know we will be alright.

Nikki was downstairs with Brie and Bryan making lunch and I was still upstairs in the baby's room. Baby's room...wow I never imagined saying that any time soon. I couldn't believe I was going to be a dad, to a baby girl. I really am going to need Roman's help and advice with this. Oh shit I need to call them! I pulled my phone out and dialed Roman's number. After a few rings, he picked up. "Hey dude, what's up?"

"Not much, are you busy?" I asked, staring at the pink walls in shock still.

"Nah, I'm just in the backyard watching Dean run around with Jojo, why?" Oh yeah I forgot Dean was going back to Roman's for our days off.

"Are you still having that small barbeque tomorrow?"

"Yeah, you going to make it out of your sex-escapade and come out?"

"None of that going on brother, trust me..."

"What's going on Seth?"

"Nikki's pregnant Roman, we're having a baby..." Roman got quiet on the other line. "Ro?"

"Are you serious? Dean!" I heard him tell Dean and I heard Dean say the same thing Roman had.

"Yes I am serious, she about 38 weeks."

"Oh my god dude, so what's going to happen?"

"I don't know, I just wanted to tell you and Dean instead of just showing up out of nowhere with a baby." I laughed. "If I can't make it out tomorrow I'll see you guys Friday night or Saturday morning."

"Alright man, if you can't make it tomorrow don't sweat it. You and Nikki have to figure this out before that baby gets here and that's coming up soon. Gina had Jojo at 38 weeks." We said our goodbyes and hung up. I took a deep breath and headed downstairs. Brie was just setting out a salad on table on the back deck and Nikki was walking out with a pan of chicken stir fry. She smiled at me as she walked out the back door, following her sister. I helped Bryan carry cups out while he got the pitcher of ice water. We sat outside and started eating.

"So Seth, now that you know the secret, how are you feeling about it?" Brie asked, taking a fork full of food and eating it.

"I was shocked and still am, but I'm excited. It's a baby girl, I'm nervous but happy at the same time. I told Roman and he thought I was kidding and him and Dean were like Are you serious. It was funny." Seth and Bryan laughed, cause it's hard to surprise them like that and they both knew that.

Later on that night, Brie and Bryan left and headed home. Seth and Nikki were sitting having dinner, Seth made her chicken alfredo and green beans for dinner. They were laughing and eating, and Seth was having an amazing time just being around Nikki. They were cleaning up after dinner and getting relaxed in the living room to watch a movie, but ended up talking instead. "So did you really mean what you said earlier? About being excited?"

"Absolutely Nicole. I really like you, I have for a while and I wouldn't want anyone else having my baby. She's going to be beautiful, just like her mother." I smiled at her and she smiled back and gave me a kiss on the corner of my mouth. I grabbed her chin and brought her lips back to me and kissed her full on the mouth. She responded immediately and kissed me back, wrapping her arms around my neck. We pulled away and I rested my forehead against hers as she smiled at me. She pulled away and ran quickly upstairs to her room, leaving me confused until she came back down with a notebook and a pen in her hand.

"So since we are doing this, together as a family, we have a lot to get done." We sit down at the table instead of watching a movie and start talking about what we needed to get. "We have to go out tomorrow and start shopping okay. I have a lot of clothes, diapers, wipes, a rocking chair and a dresser but not the essentials."

"Okay, so what are we going to need?" I ask.

"We need a crib, changing table, swing, bouncy seat, bottles, formula since I'm not breast feeding, an organizer,"

"Organizer for what?"

"It helps organize the changing table, like the diapers, wipes, diaper creams, stuff like that." I nod in understanding and let her continue "We need a basinet, diaper pail to throw away the dirty diapers, a baby bath, baby blankets, car seats, and a diaper bag. I know it's a lot but they are important." I nod in understanding again and we agree to go out and get everything tomorrow. "So now to something more fun, baby names." I smile at how happy so is to pick a name.

"Why didn't you already?"

"I wanted to do it with you." She smiles, making me smile. "Okay so I like the names Sophia, Olivia, Ava, Chloe, Aubrey, Arianna, Riley, Hailey and Natalie."

I pondered the names for a minute, "I like Hailey..." I whisper.

Nikki smiles at me "Hailey it is then.. Now for middle name, Lynn, Rose, Elizabeth, Marie, or Jane?"

I thought about that one for a minute "Not Jane, Lynn or Marie." I told her.

"Okay so Elizabeth or Rose?" Nikki said, crossing them off the list.

"Hailey Rose." I told her.

She grinned "Hailey Rose Lopez." Using my actual name. "That's it, it's perfect." She leans over and kisses me with a smile on her face.

**Chapter 2 done! Review please and thank you! =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3!**

_Nikki's POV_

**( wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/ cgi/ set? id= 149812462)** Seth and I had gone out shopping all morning and got just about all we needed **( wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/ cgi/ set? id= 149810744). **We got the swing, which also turns into a bouncy seat, the car seat, the crib, the changing table, which is also an organizer, we got 2 boxes of diapers and a box of wipes, 2 things of diaper cream and a diaper bag. The diaper bag was black and like a purse, but not a purse. Brie and Bryan came over to have lunch and help us put things together so I'm getting near my due date. I was downstairs with Brie making Cesar salad for lunch while Seth was upstairs with Bryan putting the crib and changing table together. "So things are good?" Brie asked me.

"Yeah, I think we got together, like officially, last night but I don't know. I'm just glad he didn't run for the hills when I told him. I was so scared Breezy. I was so afraid he was just going to walk away." Nikki confessed, frowning a bit.

"No Coco, Seth isn't that kind of guy. If he didn't want to be with you this wouldn't have happened and he would always be here for his baby, whether you were together or not."

"I know but I was still afraid." I told her, as the guys came downstairs.

"You guys done?" Brie asked them. They smiled and invited them to come upstairs and see what they did. The twins followed them up to the baby's room and were floored by what they saw. **( www. elpozodeagua baby- nursery- decorating- designs- with- zebra- carpet /) (the room doesn't actually look like that, imagine my furniture but the same style of room basically.). **Nikki walked around the room admiring the hard work they put into the room and felt tears well up in her eyes. She walked over to Bryan and embraced him in a hug, then turned to Seth and couldn't stop the tears from falling as she kissed him and hugged him. He was going to be an amazing daddy and she couldn't wait for their daughter to arrive.

**Sorry short chapter! **


	4. Baby Hailey has arrived

**Chapter 4!**

_Nikki's POV_

It had been almost a week since I told Seth we were having a baby and since I am 39 weeks, I go to the doctors every week now. Since Seth is on the road he can't go with me to the appointments but since Bryan is out on injury he has been driving me since I don't feel comfortable to drive right now incase my water breaks while I'm driving. **( www. polyvore cgi/ set? id= 149817502)** I'm waiting right now on my front porch for him and I've been feeling a bit uncomfortable since I went to sleep last night. I woke up at around 2 feeling crampy but the doctor had told me about practice contractions so that's what I thought they were, so I ignored them but they seem to be getting worse, so I'll ask the doctor when I go in. Bryan pulls up just as I stand up and I get into the car and we head off.

"So how are you feeling today?" Bryan asked, as we head to the doctors.

"I'm okay, really crampy but I think they are those practice contractions I was telling Brie about." He nods, recalling that conversation. "I'll ask them anyway because they seem to be getting worse."

"Are you sure it's the practice contractions?" He asks, sounding concerned.

"I hope so...Seth and Brie can't make it here in time if it's time." I just hope it's not contractions, this can't happen without my boyfriend and sister here.

When we get to the doctors, they allow Bryan to come back with me so he can see the baby. They know he's the brother in law since he's come with me and Brie to an appointment before I told Seth. They do an ultrasound and tell me that the baby is dropping so I'm meeting with my doctor that will be delivering my baby. "Hello Nicole, Hello Bryan." He greets us, shaking our hands. "How are you feeling Nicole? It's almost time." He smiles.

"I know, I'm getting excited. I've been feeling a bit crampy since late last night, but I thought it was just the practice contractions, but they seem to be getting worse."

"Okay," He puts some gloves on "What time did these contractions start?"

"About 2:30am."

"Okay, Bryan I'm going to have you step out so I can check Nicole." Bryan nods and walks out into the hallway. The doctor checks me and raises his eyebrows. He removes his gloves and allows Bryan back in the room. "Okay so you are dilated about 4 centimeters." I turn to Bryan shocked and he gives me the same expression. "We are going to have you head to the hospital and get you ready to have a baby, alright?" He walks to one of his nurses and tells her to have the hospital get a room ready. Oh shit, this is going to happen without Brie and Seth.

"Bryan what are we going to do? I don't have my hospital bag and Brie and Seth aren't here!" I start to panic.

"Okay don't panic, it's not good for Hailey. We are going to grab your bag and we will get to the hospital and I will call Seth and Brie." I breath and the doctor tells us our directions and we head off.

We arrived at the hospital and as the nurses are hooking me up to machines, Bryan sneaks off to call Brie and Seth.

_Brie's POV_

I was sitting in catering with Nattie and the guys of the Shield. Since Seth had found out about Nikki and had gotten with her, we had become friends and frequently hung out backstage with everyone. I was arguing with Dean because he kept trying to steal strawberries off my plate when my phone rang. I saw it was Bryan and answered it. "Hey Bryan, how did the appointment go?"

"Babe we have a problem." Bryan sounded panicked so I told Dean to stop for a minute "What happened Bryan? Is Nikki okay?" That caught Seth's attention, he looked at me concerned.

"If you consider the fact she's in the hospital right now okay." He tells me.

"What do you mean she's in the hospital?" I yell. Seth's eyes look like they are going to fall out of his head.

"She's in labor Brieanna, they are about to try and break her water but she is already half way through delivery, she's 4 centimeters dilated."

"We are catching a flight now, we will be there when we can. Don't leave her Bryan, stay in that room!" I hung up and looked at Seth, I didn't even have to say the words.

"She's in labor isn't she?" He asks, and as soon as I nod my head Roman and Dean are pushing him out of his chair.

"You guys get out of here. We will go to Hunter and Stephanie and explain! Go!" We are out the door as soon as we could be and at the airport.

_Nikki's POV_

Once the nurses finish hooking me up and breaking my water, Bryan walks back in. "Hey did you get hold of them?"

"Yeah Brie was already with the guys, I could hear them in the background so I told her and they are on their way to the airport as we speak."

I feel the tears building in my eyes fearing they wouldn't make it for the birth. I'm already halfway there and they are 4 hours away. At least someone is here with me. "Can you go call mom for me?" He nods and I walks out of the room. I grab my phone and see a text from Seth and Roman.

_"Hey we just got to the airport and we are about to board the last flight to San Diego. Try and keep Hailey in until we get there, please. I would never forgive myself for missing this." _

I felt horrible reading that, so I texted him back.

_"I will do my best but it's already halfway done without me even realizing. If you don't make it, don't feel guilty. We will love you either way. You are still the best boyfriend and daddy around."_

I hope that helps calm him down, but I know he won't let it go if he misses it. Then I open the message from Roman, Seth must have told them.

_Hey Coco, Dean and I are thinking of you! Good luck and we can't wait to meet our beautiful niece. We are catching a flight out after Smackdown and we should be there tomorrow morning. Hunter already approved. See you and Hailey tomorrow."_

I smile and text him back.

_Thank you guys! She'll be so happy to meet her uncle's. See you tomorrow."_

Bryan walks back in and then it's just about waiting now.

It's been about 2 and a half hours since Bryan and I arrived at the hospital and things are moving fast. I'm 7 centimeters now and I am definitely feeling the pain now. Bryan's doing all he can by being supportive but there is only so much he can do. He's been keeping everyone updated, my mom is on her way from Phoenix and should be here later tonight so I will see her probably tomorrow, and keeping Brie and Seth updated.

Another hour passes and I am nearing 9 centimeters. I am getting so scared Brie and Seth won't make it that I start to cry. "Aw Nik, what's the matter?"

"I'm just in so much pain and I am so scared they won't make it in time Bry, I can't do this without Seth here."

"Good thing you don't have too." I hear from the doorway and there is Seth smiling. "I didn't miss it, good." He shakes Bryan's hand "Thank you man, so much."

"No problem, Brie in the waiting room?" Seth nods "Alright I'll go to her, I'll see you soon Nicole."

I nod at him as another contraction starts, "Alright where are we at?" Says the doctor that's taking care of me. He checks me and says we are just about ready to start pushing. "Looks like you made it just in time daddy." Seth grins and kisses Nikki on her forehead and on the lips.

A half hour later, Hailey Rose Lopez was brought into the world. Seth and Nikki cried as soon as they saw her. "She's beautiful Seth."

"Just like her mother." Seth said, kissing Nikki then Hailey's head. "I love you baby girl."

They spent about 20 minutes with Hailey before Nikki told him to go get Brie and Bryan. He kissed Hailey one last time before leaving the room. He walked to the waiting room and as soon as Brie and Bryan saw him they stood up. He smiled "Hailey Rose Lopez, born on November 15, 2014 at 3:12pm weighing 6lbs, 4 ounces and 21 inches long." Brie squealed and jumped into Seth's arms, giving him a huge hug. Bryan and him hugged and Seth led them to the room where Nikki and Hailey were in. As soon as Brie saw Nicole she started to cry.

After Bryan dragged Brie home so they could be there when her mom arrived and since visiting hours were almost over. It was almost 8 and Nikki and Seth just wanted time with their baby. It had been a crazy day but all worth it because now she was here. Hailey was here.

It was around 12:30 when Seth woke up and hear Hailey start to stir in her basinet thing from the hospital. He quickly got up and picked her up so she wouldn't wake Nikki, he knew she deserved some sleep. He gave her a bottle and quickly changed her before swaddling her back up and walking around the room with her. He stood in front of the window looking down at her. "Hi baby, it's your daddy. I'm so happy you're finally here. I love you and you're mommy so much." I laid her back down once I was sure she was sleeping again and tried to get some more sleep since we will have more company tomorrow.

I woke up again at 3 to Nikki trying to change Hailey, but since she had just given birth she was in a lot of pain and couldn't bend over far. "Here babe, let me do it. Lay down it's okay I got her. Does she need a bottle?" I ask Nikki, putting Hailey's diaper on.

Nikki shook her head, "No I fed her already, I just can't change her. It's hard to bend."

"I know baby, don't worry." We put Hailey back to sleep then I kissed Nikki and we both went back to sleep.

I was around 11:30am the next morning and I was giving Hailey a bottle while Nikki attempted to eat her lunch, but I don't blame her, hospital food is disgusting. I laughed at her as she spit some of the sandwich out into a napkin and drank some of her water as there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Nikki said, the door opened and Brie, Bryan and their mother, Kate, walked in. Tears welled up in her eyes as soon as she saw Hailey.

"Oh my goodness it's my granddaughter." I stood up and handed Hailey to her.

"She just ate and burped, but I'll wear this just in case." I gave her a burp rag and put it on her shoulder. Soon Kate handed Hailey to Brie and Bryan both got to hold her. I smile as she was passed around and brought back to Nikki.

"I know hospital food is gross so we brought real food." I looked and saw Dean and Roman walk in with McDonalds bags. I laugh and stand to take the bags and hug them both.

"You call that real food?" Nikki laughed and they went and hugged her too and admired Hailey.

"She's beautiful man, you mind?" Roman asked Nikki, holding his hands out.

"Absolutely." Nikki handed her to Roman, and Roman smiled down at her.

"She is a beauty." Dean says, staring at her also.

"You can hold her Dean." Nikki tells him as she opens her burger.

"No I don't want to break her." Everyone laughs.

"You won't break her Dean. I promise, take her and sit down if you want." Brie tells her, giving him her seat. Since he had never held a baby before, he sat down and allowed Roman to set Hailey in his arms. Hailey stirs a bit before relaxing again and falling back asleep. "See, she likes you."

Everyone stayed and hung out until visiting hours had finished. Everyone had left and said they would see us when we came home tomorrow since they were releasing us then. We relaxed for the rest of the night and just enjoyed being parents and being a family.

**Chapter 4, finished!**

**Review! **

**i love you all =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing unfortunately..**

_Nikki's POV_

**( wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/ cgi/ set? id= 156096074)**

It's been about 2 days since I came home from the hospital and what an amazing 2 days it has been. Hailey is the best baby, and I knew all parents say that about their kids but mine is. I didn't know it was possible to love someone so much. She is such a great baby. Only cries when she's hungry or needs a diaper change, sleeps in her own basinet, but still loves to cuddle.

Seth has been an amazing father, since the second she was born he was amazing. He does anything she needs, he changes her dirty diapers, knows how to make her bottles and can put her to sleep with ease. He is the best daddy, which is exactly what I wanted for my daughter.

Stephanie and Paul are stopping by today to talk about what we can do now that we have Hailey. I'm cleaning up around the house while Seth is putting Hailey down for a nap. I make a nice Cesar salad and then I hear Seth come down the stairs. "Hey, she out?"

"Yeah she fought me a bit but you can only fight sleep for so long." He laughs. He sets his hands on my hips and kisses my cheek. "So when are they supposed to be here?"

"Anytime now." And with that, the door bell rings. Seth goes to check on Hailey, since the bell is quite loud, while I get the door. I am greeted by a smiling Stephanie and Paul. "Hi, how are you? It's great to see you both!" I hug them both and let them inside. They take their coats off and hang them in the closet next to the door. "Come on in, I have lunch on the table. I made a Cesar salad and Seth made some green beans and goulash **(That's what I had for lunch today, YUM!).**

I led them into the room and we sat down and started eating "So where is Seth?" Paul asked.

"He went up to check on Hailey, he's always checking on her like every 2 minutes." I smile as I hear Seth walking down the stairs and into the room.

"Hi Paul, Stephanie. Great to see you." He shook Paul's hand and gave Stephanie a quick hug. He sat and joined us, grabbing himself a plate.

"So how's parenthood?" Stephanie asked.

"It's incredible, I can't speak for Seth but for me it's something words can't even explain. Like everything in life has a purpose now and my life is complete. I always felt like a part of me was empty when I was with John and he never wanted this. Now being a parent, I can't understand why someone wouldn't what this." Nikki said, wiping a tear as Seth rubbed her back gently.

"I can't help but agree with Nikki on that. Hailey is the greatest thing that has happened to me and I am so eternally grateful for Nikki for having her and not hiding her from me."

"I felt the same when our girls were born, it was like everything made sense." Stephanie continued and Paul agreed with her smiling. They talked for a bit before Nikki started cleaning up with Seth's help. They cleared the table and just agreed to do the dishes later when they we're gone. They sat back at the table with Steph and Paul.

"So Nikki, we know obviously you have 6 weeks maternity leave but Seth we had been talking about your schedule." Seth nodded and Steph continued. "We would like you to return when Raw is here in about a week, and we will limit your work schedule at least until Nikki can come back to work. Since you both are extremely popular with the universe so we are putting Seth on Raw and Smackdown and one or 2 house shows a week so he can be home with you at least 3 or 4 days."

Seth smiles at Nikki and agrees "But what happens when Nikki comes back to work? We can't bring a 6 week old on the road." He asked.

"We are only putting Nikki on Raw and Smackdown until Hailey is older. She will appear on those 2 shows and whatever PPV's she's involved in, and that's it. Is that okay with you Nikki? With no flying yet."

Nikki nods and smiles "Yes that absolutely works for me. Are you okay with her coming with us those 2 days? It's your daughter too." Seth nods. "Okay that works." Right as we set this, I heard Hailey start crying, "Seth can you get her while I make her bottle? She's due so she's probably hungry."

"Already going." Seth stated standing up and heading for the stairs. Steph and Paul sit while I prepare her bottle and Seth gets the baby. Just as I'm putting the top on the pink Dr. Brown bottle I hear him coming down the stairs.

Seth walks in the kitchen with Hailey all swaddled her in blanket. "I changed her already before we came down. You want your bottle baby girl?" He asked as I handed it to him and started to feed her.

"Oh my goodness, she is so cute!" Steph said, smiling at the now content baby.

"Thank you." Nikki smiles.

After a few more hours, Paul and Stephanie said their goodbyes and said they would see them next week since Nikki would be coming with Seth to the show even if she couldn't compete.

Nikki was making dinner while Seth was feeding Hailey again in the living room. She was cooking steak with corn and carrots. "So are you excited to go back to work next week?" Nikki asked Seth.

"Yeah I guess I am, but I'm going to miss you girls while I'm gone. I don't know how Roman does this... It's so hard and I haven't even left yet." I finished dinner and walked out to the living room, seeing Seth burping Hailey.

"Well we are going to miss you too. I'll keep you updated minute my minute while you are gone. She still loves you." We set her in her swing and she starts to fall asleep. We walk into the dining room and start eating.

The rest of their time together went perfectly with their daughter. When it came Sunday night, Nikki and Seth were laying in bed trying to fall asleep, but Nikki kept feeling Seth move. "Seth, what is the matter?" She looked at him and saw he kept leaning over to check on Hailey.

"I am just going to miss you both so much."

Nikki sat up and wrapped her arms around his back lightly "Seth, baby, we are going to be there with you tomorrow night. You aren't leaving us."

"But I am eventually and it's killing me knowing I have too."

They lay down and he wraps his arms around her "I love you Nikki."

She smiles and snuggles farther into him "I love you too."

Dean was the first to grab Hailey when Nikki and Seth arrived at the arena Raw was being held in. "Hello Hai-bug. Uncle Dean missed you." Dean smiled holding the baby and walking away to lead them to the locker room for the night.

"If you couldn't tell, he was excited to see her." Roman laughed as Nikki and Seth shook their heads and started following. "I want to see her too jackass!" He called after Dean, making Nikki and Seth both start laughing.

"We will be here all night don't worry." Nikki laughed.

"So what's your schedule Seth for now?" Roman asked as they sat down the locker room. Dean sat on the other couch with Hailey laying across his chest, sleeping.

"I'm just doing Raw tonight and Smackdown tomorrow then I'm done for this week so I can be home with Nikki and Hailey but starting next week I'll be doing at least 2 or 3 house shows a week. Speaking of before we leave tonight Nik, can you remind me to get my schedule from Stephanie."

Nikki nodded and started texting her sister again. "I'm going to find Brie, let me know if you need anything." She pecked Seth on the lips and headed out the door to find her twin.

"So how is it?" Dean asked.

"What do you mean?" Seth asked, confused.

"Having a baby and being with Nikki. How is it?"

Seth smiled "It's amazing. There are no other words really. She's amazing with her and is the sweetest woman. John made a huge mistake and I really hope he kicks himself for it."

"I bet you after he sees her tonight here with you and little lady there he will be for sure." Roman says, lacing his boots.

The guys carry on conversation for a bit after that while Hailey sleeps in Deans arms. While Seth is laughing at something that Roman was telling him about Jojo, his phone started going off. "Hello?"

"Hey babe, can you come meet us in catering please. Brie wants to see her and Dean has to give her up at some point so she can see her." Seth repeats that to Dean and he argues it won't happen.

Seth laughs "Okay we are heading there now." they say goodbye and start heading to catering.

"Oh there is my beautiful niece! Please Dean you have to share her." Brie argues. Dean frowns then kisses her head one last time before handing her to Brie. "Hello baby girl, I missed you so much."

They all stayed in catering for a while until it was everyone's turn to go out. While the Shield was out, Brie stayed back with Nikki and Nikki brought Hailey to meet the other divas. The twins headed to the divas locker room and entered. "Lady's we have a guest tonight, come on Nik."

Nikki walked in the room and Nattie immediately headed for her, giving her a light hug "I missed you so much Nicole, and hello Hailey." Nattie, Trinity, Paige, Rosa, and Eden all greeted them and they all talked for a few minutes until a light knock comes to the door. "Yeah?" Brie calls out.

"Can I have my daughter please?" Nikki smiles and takes Hailey from Eden and heads for the door and opens it. Seth stands there and smiles at Nikki as she hands him Hailey. "I'm going to bring her down to the locker room alright. You stay and catch up with the girls." They kiss before he departs down the hallway towards the Shields locker room.

All the divas head down the catering to grab some food and catch up since Nikki's been gone for 5 months. "So how is it? Being with Seth and having a baby with him? Is he a good dad?" Rosa asks.

Nikki smiles "He is..." Nikki pauses and blushes "So amazing. I feel like I am on cloud 9 all the time, even the nights that I don't sleep at all because Hailey is crying, he makes me so happy. He is such a great dad, he gets up with her during the night, even gets up with her in the morning if he knows I am really tired and won't wake me."

"So he treats you good?" Alicia asked her.

"He treats me like...like an angel. He is everything I have ever wanted and I didn't even know it. I thought John was everything I wanted but then I started liking Seth but when I got pregnant I realized that this is what I would have been missing if I stayed. Seth gave me everything John wouldn't and he didn't have to stay when I told him but he did, that's the kind of man I want to be with, I love him."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing! Except for the plot...**

**Chapter 6:**

**( www DOTpolyvoreDOT com/ cgi/ set? id= 183090427)**

Nikki stayed and chatted with the girls for a little bit longer before she headed back to the Shields locker room. She was walking down the corridor when I heard my name being called out. I turned around and saw John approaching me. "Hey Nicole."

I faced him and crossed my arms over the chest. "Hi John."

He approached me lightly "How have you been? You've really toned down your wardrobe since you took a leave of absence?"

"Yeah we'll having a baby doesn't really call for expensive dresses and high heels all the time, anymore."

"Yeah I heard, congratulations. With Seth right?" I nod at him. "They aren't going to jump out and attack right?"

"They are with her in the locker room so no they shouldn't." I laugh.

"So how's it feel? Everything you ever wanted it to be?"

"Even more, it's the best feeling in the world. And Seth's a great dad, great person too."

"I'm glad, you deserve everything and more."

I nod my head "I should get back before it's time for them to go on. Nice seeing you John."

"Good to see you Nicole." I walked away from him and took a deep breath before continuing my walk to the dressing room.

When she arrived, she knocked on the door, not knowing if they were changed or currently changing. "Who is it?" I heard Dean call from inside.

"It's me, Nikki."

"I don't know a Nikki, Seth do you? Ouch." Good job Seth, assuming he hit him.

"Come on in baby girl." Roman called out. I entered the room and saw Dean rubbing his shoulder, Seth tying his boots and Roman holding Hailey, already in his attire.

I walk over and sit next to Roman "Did Seth hit you?" Dean nodded his head and went back to lacing his boots as well as Seth smirked. "Serves you right smartass." Dean looked at me and cracked a smile before continuing with his boots. "How long has she been out for?"

"Roman fed her about 15 minutes ago and she fell asleep about 5 or 10 minutes, maybe. Give or take." Seth explained, standing up and starting to stretch. I took Hailey from Roman so he could stretch too.

"So I ran into John on the way back from the Divas locker room." The guys all froze and looked up at me in surprise.

"What?" Seth asked, as the guys remained silent.

"We will go get water bottles for our hair while you guys talk this one out." Dean and Roman walked out, giving me and Seth privacy to talk.

"What did he say? He didn't try anything did he?" Seth asked, taking a seat next to me.

"No, just congratulated me on the baby and asked how I was doing. Pretty much it, really. I promise it was nothing." I smile at him as he gives me a light kiss. "Now go kick some butt." He kisses me again before heading out of the room. I turn on the TV and lay on the couch with Hailey on my chest. As I wait for them to come on TV I start to think about how different my life would be if I had stayed with John and not started seeing Seth. I wouldn't have my own house, I wouldn't be with a great man who treats me wonderfully, and most importantly, I wouldn't have Hailey Rose Lopez.

As 3MB is talking smack about the Shield in the ring, you hear _'Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta, Shield.' _They saunter their way down to the ring through the crowd as usual and when they get close ups of the guys I smile, "Hai-baby, that's your daddy doing what he's best at." And that's the last thing I remember.

"Nikki, Nicole. Sweetheart wake up." I feel my shoulder shaking a bit before I realize I fell asleep. I sit up instantly when I realize Hailey isn't on me anymore, fearing the worst. "Hey calm down, Dean has her. He took her when we noticed you were sleeping when we came back. They went to catering to get water and so we wouldn't disturb you. I'm ready to go whenever you are." Seth explained as I sat up and regained myself. I noticed he was already showered and changed. "We took turned taking care of her while we got dressed." I nodded in understanding as he gave me a kiss before standing back up. Dean and Roman walk in a few minutes later.

"Hey baby, see Mommy's awake now." Roman soothed her as she started to whine a bit. Dean smiled at her and went to grab his bags to bring to the car. I took Hailey from him and started to feed her a bottle while they loaded up the car. Dean and Roman rode separately since there wasn't enough room for them and a baby in the back seat.

"I'm sorry, I must have dozed off while we watched the match." I apologized as we headed out to the car. Dean and Seth were already in the parking lot putting Dean and Roman's bags in their Tahoe, and Seth's bags in our car. Roman helped me by carrying Hailey's carseat while I fed her.

"Don't apologize for that, you're a mom now. It's exhausting. Trust me I understand first time parenthood." We laughed as we approached the other two, who were starting to playfully bicker back and forth before Roman intervened. "Alright children, get to your separate corners. Dean get in the passenger side and Seth we will meet you at your house. We are stopping to get gas on the way and some quick food." We say out goodbyes as I get Hailey to burp. I load her in her car seat and we head home.

It takes about 20 minutes to get back to our house. I immediately bring Hailey inside and Seth grabs his bag from the trunk since it was only one show, and he has to repack for tomorrow's show as well. As I am changing her diaper and putting her sleeper on her, I start to think about him leaving starting next week. It sucks and I don't want him too, but I can't help but understand. I lay Hailey down in her crib and dim her light. I partially close the door and head to my room, where I see Seth packing his clothes and materials for tomorrow.

He stops and looks over at me "What's the matter Nik?"

"Just thinking about you leaving next week, dreading it actually." He stops and walks over to me.

"Nothing is going to change Nicole. I promise. I will always love you and Hailey no matter what happens." We embrace and he kisses me passionately until the doorbell rings.

We break apart "I should go let them in." He smiles and lightly kisses me again. I giggle as I push him away and he laughs as he heads down the stairs. Seth eventually gets them settled in their guest rooms and comes back in our room, finishing packing for tomorrow and getting into bed with me, falling fast asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one but the plot and the baby =)**

Chapter 7:

*Nikki's POV*

The next day, Seth and the guys head off the next show early that morning, leaving me and Hailey to ourselves for the day, which hasn't happened since before I had her. Since Hailey is fussing a lot this morning I lay her down for her morning nap earlier then I normally would, I think she can tell Seth's not here. I decide to call my mom and catch up with her for a while as Hailey is taking nap. I talk to her for about 2 hours before we hang up and Hailey starts to wake up. I grab her and my phone starts going off. "Hello?" I answer, not even checking the caller since I'm balancing Hailey and her bottle.

"Hi Nik," I smile hearing Seth on the other side.

"Hi Seth, how's it going over there?"

"Ehh, it's good. But I miss you and my angel girl. How is she doing?"

"She's great. Just woke up from her morning nap and just finished drinking her bottle." I explain, setting her in my lap, leaning against my legs facing me while I sat on the couch with my knees bend. "She is missing her daddy though, she was fussy this morning. I put her down earlier than normal."

"I miss her too, so much. I miss you too though Nik, this going to be tough." We talk for a while before we hang up because he has to get ready for the show taping. Luckily he'll be home tonight or early tomorrow. I put Hailey down in her swing and start cleaning the house a bit. As I was cleaning, the phone rang so I answered it and it was my lovely twin "Hey Breezy."

"Hey Coco, what's going on? How's my sweet girl?"

I peek over at Hailey and see she is sleeping peacefully in her swing. "She's good, been a fussy girl this morning, I think she can feel that Seth isn't here so it's different for her. She just went back to sleep."

"Aww poor girl, when is he coming home?"

"Hopefully tonight or tomorrow morning. Whenever he is done and gets on the road."

Around 9 I put Hailey in her crib after her diaper change and last bottle. I take a quick shower and head to bed, hoping to see Seth when I get up.

I wake up around 8, and quickly notice that she hadn't woken up at all last night. I started to panic and quickly ran to her room, stopping in my tracks seeing Seth sleeping in her chair with Hailey in his arms. I quietly walk over to them, tapping Seth gently on the shoulder after taking a picture with my phone.

He wakes up and smiles when he sees me smiling back at him. He stands and gently lays Hailey in her crib. We walk out of her room and after he closes the door behind me, wraps me in a tight hug. I hug him back, kissing him lightly on the neck. "I missed you! How was the show last night?"

"Ehh it was good, got my ass handed to me by the boys." He laughed. "How were things here?"

"Tough, I think she can tell when her daddy isn't here. Going to be hard when you're gone days at a time but she will adjust soon enough."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and baby Hailey!

Chapter 8:

The 6 weeks with Hailey flew by and I was returning on the road with WWE with Hailey a few days a week now. She was now 4 months old and growing every day. My love grows for her everyday and my love for Seth also grows. Watching how he is with Hailey and how he is as a father just makes me heart grow in so many ways.

We are hanging out in Seth's locker room with Dean and Roman before they have to go out for their promo but before that I am returning to the ring for the first time in almost a year. Dean and Roman are playing with Hailey while Seth and I sit across from them. "So are you nervous?" Seth asked me.

I shrug my shoulder, still watching Dean and Roman with Hailey. "I guess I am, yeah. I'm excited to return and tag with Brie but I'm scared of how the fans with react. A bad reaction really since it's been so long and they don't really know about us or Hailey so as far as they are concerned I just disappeared with no reason."

He kissed the side of the head gently "They are going to blow the road off this place when they hear you come out. It's going to be awesome and if you want, you can explain to them about Hailey just don't mention me yet due to my 'character'." He rolls his eyes and chuckles, making me chuckle also.

One of the stage hands from backstage knock on the door and tell me it's time for my match with Brie. "Alright, it's time. I love you baby girl and mommy will be back soon." I kiss her before I hand her to Seth and lightly kiss him before high fiving Roman and Dean and heading off to meet my sister. I find her stretching in gorilla when I arrive and start stretching next to her. "Hey Breezy."

"Hey Coco, you ready for your big return to the ring?"

I roll my shoulder "I'm so nervous. I was just telling Seth I was nervous they were going to hate me since I just left with no rhyme or reason, he just told me to tell them about Hailey, just not him. Think I should?"

"Yeah you can." She tells me.

We start talking strategy when John walks back from the curtain and comes up to us. "Hey Nicole, your making your big return tonight right?" I nod at him quietly. "Well good luck and I'm glad your back." He gives me one of his smiles that used to make me melt and give me butterflies, but now gives me no feeling at all but anger.

"Thanks." I quickly tell him as he heads off. Brie raises his eyebrow as he walks away and turns to me.

"Has he been trying to talk to you again?" She asks me.

"Yeah, he's been calling me and texting me. I've been ignoring him but now there is only so much I can do since he works with us."

"Does Seth know he's trying to talk to you?"

"No, he will freak. I don't want to start problems with him here. John has a lot of influence here and I don't want him to get in trouble with John and John have Vince drop him to a mid carder or back down to NXT. No way." I explain as Brie's music starts up. Brie runs out and stops at the top of the ramp. My music starts and the crowd explodes. My heart races as I run out to my sister and we do our hip swivel before running to the ring and doing our flip inside.

We face Eva Marie and Summer Rae and I beat them with my Nikki Rack Attack. While we are celebrating, Brie hands me the microphone and stands next to me for support. "So as all you guys can tell, I've been absent for the last 8 months from the ring. I had to take some personal time off to get myself together mentally and" I paused for a moment as the crowd cheers for me. "And I had to step away to have a baby." The crowd erupts and I smile widely thinking of my baby girl. "I had a little baby girl, and her name is Hailey and she is so perfect. I loved being home with my baby but I missed my Bella Army and I am back!" The crowd cheers as me and Brie head to the back. We hug one last time and split, promising to call later since she is heading home to Bryan for a few days and I am heading home with Hailey until next Monday. They decided to just have me come back on Monday and then gives me until the next week before I work Monday and Tuesday, so Seth's heading to Smackdown and I am going home with our baby.

I walk to the locker room and walk in to see Hailey sleeping in her pack and play and seeing her father and Uncles lacing their boots before their promo and matches. I walk over to her and check on her before walking over to Seth and sitting on the bench next to him. He gave me a quick kiss before going back to lacing his boots.

"So how did the big return feel?" Roman asked.

"So great, being out there again is the best feeling in the world. I loved it, but I loved being home with her too." As I look over at Hailey and back at Seth who's got a small sad smile.

"I know but at least it's part time so you only work the 2 days if needed and any PPV your scheduled in." Seth says, kissing my temple and rubbing my knee caringly. I smile back at him and back down at my hands. I can't help but love this man.


End file.
